The End
by Herascat
Summary: My version of how Cruel Intentions ended. Rated M for a reason. K/S Pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own Cruel Intentions or any of the characters here. I just wanted a 'happy' ending for Sebastian and Kathryn.

A/N: Ok so this isn't a very happy fic and it's kinda rated M for smut like most of my other writings, but this one also has more violence. It takes place a couple hours after the end of the movie. I took my inspiration from Kimberley1's "Shards of Paranoia" and Nickelback's "Someday" music video. If you don't know the video I suggest you check it out on Youtube. Now, on to the story.

Sebastian sat on Kathryn bed contemplating _the_ eulogy. He had been looking down on them today, but she had grossly exaggerated what he would have wanted her to say. Actually, she hadn't said anything that he would have said in the same situation. He hadn't ever meant for Annette to be such a complete bitch to Kathryn, he never meant for her to get into trouble. He just wanted the blonde to know why he was so fucked up. But things happened, in other words Annette turned vindictive and ruined Kathryn for killing him. Such is life.

After the day or so spent dead and as a ghost Sebastian had put the afterlife into perspective. The reason for him to come back was to haunt Kathryn, and that he would do until the world collapsed. She was the one who had lied to Ronald and gotten him killed, the least he could do was make her life a living nightmare. Ah, speaking of the devil…

"Don't you dare speak back to me you stupid little drug whore. You will be in the car for the clinic at nine sharp." Tiffany screamed as Kathryn walked calmly away, "I'm going to make sure you haven't completely ruined our family name, if security tells me you've stepped one foot out of this house I will have the police arrest you." Tiffany slammed the door shut on her daughter as Kathryn sat on the bed right next to a very amused Sebastian.

"Yes, mother." She muttered under her breath. The few tears that Kathryn had shed viewing the diary had been wiped away and only the ice queen façade could be seen.

Kathryn got up from the blue satin duvet to look out the balcony, her mother really was leaving as promised. Sebastian moved behind her. "Oh Kathryn," he tried to get her attention, "It's your darling stepbrother here to see you from beyond the grave." He smiled at his own nonchalant attitude, but the grin dropped when she didn't even turn.

He watched as she just stood there, staring out at the city streets consumed by her own thoughts. When he realized that his invisibility seemed to extend to even Kathryn he moved to stand in front of her. That was when she walked through him. Sebastian expected her to at least get a chill, like they showed in the movies, but no gooseflesh appeared on her arm, her nipples didn't pucker like when she just came out of the winter New York air. She didn't have any reaction.

Sebastian went back to the bed and just sat watching the woman that had been the death of him. Even when she knew her reputation was ruined she had more poise than most of the girls he'd been with. He watched as she started removing her clothes, her petite body revealed to his eager eyes piece by piece. His eyes stayed glued to her even as she walked away from him into the bathroom. It was interesting that even as a ghost he wanted her. His body still craved her, as was evidenced by the sudden tightness of his pants. He shifted to lie on the bed and waited for Kathryn to reappear. Before that could happen he heard her start to cry. He went to press his ear against the door. Invisibility didn't mean that he would invade her private sanctum, it was a force of habit.

Kathryn shed her clothes throughout her room, usually she wouldn't leave a mess like that but it didn't really seem to matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. The water that she turned on and stepped under was near scalding and turned her skin red on contact. She didn't move out from under the spray, pain was the only thing she could feel anymore. Kathryn thought of her step-brother as she slowly soaped her body and hair she could almost pretend that it was Sebastian's soft hands on her body. He was never supposed to die she just wanted him back. Ronald was just supposed to knock a little sense into him. Instead she had given his eulogy today.

She hadn't known what to say about Sebastian. It would have been 'improper' to say the things she wanted to say, so instead she had reverted to old habits. She had turned something for him into something about her. Damn her. At least with the water sluicing her face the tears weren't visible. The sobs coming from her mouth, those she couldn't silence and she didn't try.

"Sebastian, why? Why did you have to save that stupid blonde twit? Why couldn't you just have stayed with me? I could have made you happy." She slid down the tiles to lie on the porcelain bathtub floor. "You know what I would have said? What I _should_ have said? I should have ignored respectable protocol and spoken the truth, just for you. I would have said: Sebastian Valmont, my one true rival and my one true love. We had a…strange relationship, most of you gathered here probably wouldn't have understood. But I did love him, because of his flaws. Not despite them like some of you, his flaws made him my match. If I could have one more day with him I would give him anything that he wanted. If he wanted to spend his last day with the virgin, I would let him. Just to make him happy. And if he asked me what I wanted…I would simply say 'You.' Because it's true the only thing I have ever really wanted, ever really ached for is Sebastian. Sebastian Valmont: son, brother, love. You will be missed.

I know it would never be long enough to express how much I feel for you. I would just want it to be short and sweet, just for you. I should have done it, I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have made it about myself. I'm so sorry Sebastian."

Kathryn could feel the water turning cold, but it took her several moments to gather the strength to sit up. Her dazed eyes strayed to the towels then back to the door to her room. _Fuck it_, she thought walking into the room without drying. She was going to die anyway why not suffer a few more minutes of discomfort. Plus, she thought with a dry chuckle, it would be more embarrassing for her family if she was nude when the police found her.

Sebastian stepped away from the door, _she loved him?_ He started pacing the room waiting for the shock to wear off. Maybe that's why he couldn't haunt her, not that he was sure he wanted to now. The bed was little comfort when he sat, but he forced himself to be still. Kathryn walked out of the bathroom, naked again and this time glistening with water. His body once again swelled at the sight of her. He watched as she sat down at the vanity and started running a brush through her dark tresses.

When she moved from her spot at the vanity to her desk his eyes were still riveted. He saw her pick up an antique letter opener and finger the sharp point of it.

She moved in slow motion, her brain calling for immediate action while her body seemed stuck in habit. When the sharp object finally sliced the pad of her finger she sucked the blood off, smiling. With her vision sharper than ever she felt the blue duvet slide under her prone body and saw the canopy of her bed looming above her.

The sharp edge cut cleanly through the skin of her wrists, _the right way _she reminded herself. She certainly didn't want to be saved not that her mother would even notice if she did come home early and walk in. The warm crimson fluid ran over her flat stomach, between the valley of her breasts and the crease between her thighs. The color above her seemed to fade to grey and she cocked her head to the side. _That's interesting_ she thought as more of the room turned from grey to black. Then right before she could expel her last breath she saw him, "Sebastian."

Sebastian wasn't sure what she was doing until it was too late. The blood was flowing from her veins, rapidly turning her skin and the bed scarlet. He tried to talk to her, to convince her that this wasn't right but his pleas fell on deaf ears. He tried to staunch the flow of blood, but his hand passed right through the blood and flesh. So finally he sat and waited. If there was nothing he could do to help her then why had he been turned into a ghost? He moved to gaze at her ashen face when he felt her time drawing near, and he smiled sadly as her eyes finally looked straight into his and she whispered his name.

She was gone! Sebastian buried his head in his hand and let a tear slip from between his lids. Then he felt a hand brush through he blonde locks. His head lifted and his eyes met vibrant green orbs. His eyes then roved her body, looking for traces of blood or injury. Her nude form was perfect to behold. "Kathryn!" His enthusiasm transferred into the embrace he bestowed upon her. His arms wrapped around her delicate body and pulled her close before he kissed every inch of her face.

She laughed at his antics, "Sebastian, stop…" He had moved to her lips. The kiss was delicate at first, as if Sebastian thought she would disappear, Kathryn deepened it quickly. This was the first time their tongues played; there was no fighting for dominance just the relief of finally being together. Kathryn moaned into his mouth nipping at the bottom lip and earning a gasp from Sebastian. He was still dressed in the clothes that he had worn when she had thrown him out of her room and she pulled off the shirt not wanting to be reminded of the past life.

Sebastian's hands roved her body, first moving to stroke her back and sides then to cup her breasts. He teased the nipple moving his lips down to capture the pebbled peaks between his lips. When he was satisfied that both peaks had been attended to he moved lower on her body. He caught her as they collapsed to the floor. His face once again descended, this time to the lips between her legs. He sucked and stroked her tender flesh with his tongue until she was writhing above him; slowly he slid two fingers into her tight wet sheath. Curling his finger inside of her made her cry out in ecstasy. He alternated this motion with thrusting and soon brought Kathryn to her peak.

She lay there as the ripples of pleasure washed over her and Sebastian licked the juices from her orgasm from her body, then his fingers. She was already spent, that had been the most intense experience she had ever experienced. "I love you." She said as he moved from her body to divest himself of the rest of his clothing. He paused.

"I love you too, princess." With those words he thrust into her and swallowed her scream with a kiss. They moved in rhythm until Kathryn needed more. Sebastian's thrusts became erratic as she called for more, harder, faster. Soon he felt her muscles clench around him and he thrust one more time before spilling his seed.

Her walls continued to milk him after he collapsed half on top of Kathryn. As the contractions subsided Kathryn and Sebastian kissed. It was slow and poignant heralding their bodies into the light that would be the afterlife. Perhaps, Sebastian thought as heat overwhelmed him, this was why he hadn't passed over before. It was always for her.


End file.
